


All I Want

by seveillon



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, JeanMarco Week, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Virginity, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For JeanMarco Week<br/>Day 4: Candlelight</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

The soft glow of candlelight fell across Marco’s face, highlighting his gentle features and making his freckles stand out against the shadows. Jean laid him down slowly to the bed. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He asked.

Marco nodded, mussing his hair against the pillow. Black strands stuck out in every direction, giving him a wild look. “Yeah, I’m sure. But you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” Marco gestured to the candles that littered every available flat surface in the room.

“I wanted it to be special for you,” Jean mumbled and looked away, embarrassed, worried that Marco didn’t like it. A soft hand came up to cup his cheek to turn his head back, bringing their eyes together. Flames danced in Marco’s eyes, mesmerizing Jean. Without thinking about it, his hand came up to rest against the side of Marco’s throat, thumb gently stroking the tender skin.

Arching into his touch, Marco said, “I promise, I do love it. And I think it’s adorable how much you care. You understand me so well.” The hand on Jean’s cheek slid around to grasp at the hair above his undercut. Marco pulled him in for a kiss, sliding his tongue along Jean’s lips.

Their hands traveled along each other’s bodies, feeling through clothes. There was no need to rush as they learned what each other liked and wanted. Jean leaned down and nibbled on Marco’s ear, rewarded with a groan. Marco’s fingers tightened in his hair. The pressure felt good, sending pleasurable ripples of sweet pain through Jean’s body so that he arched into Marco, who met him enthusiastically. 

“I thought you would be more a bit more shy than this,” Jean mused against the corners of Marco’s mouth. His warm breath fanned across Marco’s jawline, raising goose bumps along his chest and arms.

Marco shrugged. “Me too, but I feel good. And you look so beautiful right now.” That made Jean scoff, which earned him a playful whack from Marco. “Oh, shut up and accept the compliment!” Staring deep into Jean’s eyes, Marco hands found the hem of his shirt, slipping underneath so he could slowly glide his fingers up Jean’s muscled abdomen. “Take off your shirt.” Jean quirked an eyebrow in surprise at the command, but obeyed, quickly peeling off the shirt and dropping it by the bed. 

The light from the candles created soft shadows, enhancing the toned stomach, defining the lines and crevices. Marco shifted beneath Jean, sitting up, and began to trace the outline of Jean’s muscles with his tongue. 

Jean drew in a breath, hissing through his teeth at the sensation. The muscles under his skin jumped at the lavish attention Marco was giving them. “God… I think we need to get you out of your clothes.” Jean shoved him back, making Marco bounce back up on a laugh.

“Impatient?” 

“Very.” Jean ungracefully yanked off Marco’s shirt, throwing it off to the side. It fluttered into the table, shaking the candles and almost catching fire. “Oh, shit! Gotta remember to be careful where we put our clothes.”

“Yes, please. I really like that shirt. I’d be devastated if anything happened to it.” 

Jean rolled his eyes, slipping his fingertips into the waistband of Marco’s jeans. He pulled that the fabric, teasing his, rubbing the rough texture against his soft skin. 

“Stop that,” Marco groaned.

“Take your pants off then.” Jean slid off his body, giving him room to maneuver gracefully. He walked around the room, blowing out the candles as he went. 

“Wait,” Marco said, clad only in boxers. “Leave the ones on the bedside table. I want to see your face.”

Jean nodded, blowing out the final candle on the opposite side of the room. The few candles still glowing by the bed cast a soft beacon in the darkness, guiding Jean back to Marco’s waiting arms. 

Marco tugged intently at Jean’s pants, and soon they were both naked. He reached down a hand to cup Jean, gulping at the how ready he felt in his palm. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Jean promised. 

There was no rush to their movements as there bodies tangled together.

The candlelight danced along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Short short short. I apologize but I have so much homework to do I couldn't spend any more time on this.  
> Unedited, so let me know if there's any grammar mistakes.  
> And I stole the title from Kodaline's song ["All I Want"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtf7hC17IBM) and I HIGHLY suggest you listen to it because it was all I could think about and listen to when I wrote this.  
> I hope you're enjoying JeanMarco week as much as I am!


End file.
